Blagden Ogden
Stats AC: 14 PP: 11 Skills: Acrobatics +5, Deception +3, Perception +1, Sleight of Hand +7, Stealth +5, Thieves Tools +7. Summary Blagden Ogden is a tricksy little goblin. Having spent most of his life as a street urchin, thievery is second nature to him, as is general lawlessness. After spending many years on the streets of Merchendale, Blagden travelled to the Wretched Hive, where he met Tamsin Reid the fraudster fortune teller. Tamsin and Blagden eventually formed an excellent fraudster-thievery duo, travelling all over the independent islands depriving people of their money and stuff. After a while, Tamsin suggested they join the Archaeology guild in Ilbidor. At first Blagden wasn’t keen. History is boring! However, after Tamsin explained that it would take them to places with lots of old, valuable stuff (that Blagden could potentially take), he agreed to go with her, and so off they went… Background Blagden Ogden doesn't remember where he was born. Or when he was born. Or who borned him (is borned a word? Blagden doesn't know). Blagden’s first proper memories are of that weird orphanage place in Merchendale . He didn't really like it there. The other kids and that halfling woman just didn't get his jokes. In fact, eventually the halfling woman disliked his jokes so much that she threw him out of the orphanage all together, which was very very mean of her. Like, how was Blagden supposed to know that the silly numpty cry-baby Darren was deathly allergic to the nettles he hid in his bed? Or that the halfling woman's books would burn when he set them on fire? (ok, so he should probably have known about that last one, but, in his defence, she did leave the books lying about. On her desk. In her office. That was locked). But anyway, turns out street life suited Blagden down to the ground. No one to boss him about. Lots of people to play jokes on. And even more people to steal from! Blagden had always liked collecting things. Pretty rocks, dead rats, Darren's toys. If it looked interesting and it wasn't Blagden’s, it probably soon would be. After a while, Blagden got bored of the streets of Merchendale , so he snuck aboard a ship headed towards, well, he didn't actually know where, just towards somewhere. Blagden eventually arrived at a strange island made up entirely of shipwrecks. It was a place with plenty of nooks and crannies to hide in, and lots of silly drunk sailors to steal from. Yes yes yes, Blagden liked this new place very much. He spent the next few months successfully depriving people of the stuff that was his now. He was always looking for things that would make fine additions to his collection. One day, as was his norm, Blagden began stalking some random old pirate dude, waiting for an opportunity to do some pilferage. He didn't have to wait long, as the pirate dude was soon stopped by some weird looking crazy lady. Never one to miss an opportunity, Blagden darted in. But this time Blagden was a silly silly, tripping just as he went in for the pocket pick. The pirate dude noticed him, and was about to attack poor innocent Blagden when the weird lady intervened, giving Blagden time to slink away into the shadows. Intrigued by the weird lady who helped him. Blagden hid in the shadows and watched in awe as after talking apparent nonsense to him for a few minutes, the pirate just gave her several coins! He wasn’t sure how she did it, but he for sure wanted to learn how! So he decided to follow her and watch until he worked out how she did it. After several days of following her (including following her onto a ship she took away from the shipwreck place) he was still none the wiser. However, he did realise that whatever weird thing she was doing provided the perfect distraction to allow him to pick her clients sweet sweet pockets (making sure to leave a few coins for them to pay her of course). He was pretty sure the weird lady knew he was doing this, but she didn’t seem to mind. Indeed, after a few weeks, the weird lady approached him. She said that her name was Tamsin Reid , and that she had a proposal for him. She went on explain to Blagden how she told people fake-stories about their futures in exchange for money, and that she thought Blagden could help her with this by going around the crowds, listening to people, watching them, gathering information, stealing from them. Tamsin would then use the information gleaned by Blagden to make her stories more realistic, and thus earn more money. In exchange, she would give Blagden some of this money plus let him continue his practice of picking their pockets whilst she talked to them! This sounded like a great deal to Blagden, and he took to the plan with gusto. For the next few months, Tamsin and Blagden worked excellently together. Blagden even found himself starting to care for Tamsin in a way he never had for anyone before. Tamsin also started teaching Blagden some magic to help him with his trickery. Blagden liked this very much. After travelling together for several months, Tamsin suggested to Blagden that they change tact. Tamsin said that she had heard of some archaeology guild in Ilbidor that she wanted to join to get knowledge of old magics (or something boring like that). Blagden wasn’t interested at first, but after Tamsin explained that it would take them to places with lots of old, valuable stuff (that Blagden could potentially take), he agreed to go with her. Though only for the stuff (he wasn’t interested in that boring history nonsense!). So off they went, and though Blagden largely finds it boring, he has to admit Tamsin was right. There is certainly interesting stuff to be had for those who are bold enough, or stupid enough, to take it… Appearance Standing at just over 3ft, Blagden is pretty average size for a gobin. He always wears a dark hooded cloak, underwhich he wears simple leathers and very average-looking clothes. Dagger and rapier at his side, and a little hand crossbow on his back, he's always ready for if things get feisty. He wears various trinkets that he's collected about his neck, fingers and wrists, and always carry's with him his pouch of things. Blagden's most characteristic feature is his cheeky grin. Though this can easily turn into a snarl if required. Traits *Blagden is very unlawful and very chaotic. *Blagden considers anything not tied or locked down to be fair game to take. But to be honest, he has few qualms about taking things that are tied or locked down. *Blagden is immensely protective and proud of his 'collection', and will fight anyone who tries to take it. If Blagden shows you his collection you know he likes you. Relationships *The only person Blagden has every cared for is Tamsin Reid . If people are mean to Tamsin he gets very angry! Motivations *Blagden has few, if any, meaningful motivations. He likes collecting cool stuff. He likes having gold. He likes playing jokes on people. He likes working with Tamsin. For now, that's all he needs to enjoy life, and enjoy life he does!